Les Harpies de Holyhead
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Equipe du Pays de Galles, exclusivement féminine, les Harpies de Holyhead ne sont pas prêtes de se laisser faire dans la lutte pour la Coupe...
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Un choix d'un genre nouveau

Entraîneur: taraxacumoff

Disclaimer : Tout à JKR.

Equipe/Joueur: Les Harpies de Holyhead ! et plus particulièrement Gwendolyn Morgan**, **Capitaine de l'équipe en 1953 et Glynnis Griffiths, attrapeuse à la même période

Catégorie: Championnat set aller

Rating: PG

1er but : **Le choix du Capitaine**

Nombre de mots : 600

**Un choix d'un genre nouveau**

Gwendolyn Morgan, capitaine de l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead, réputée pour son caractère de chien qui faisait fuir les hommes et pour avoir été la première femme à faire pleurer le Président de la Ligue, était, pour la première fois depuis la fondation de la seule équipe exclusivement féminine du Championnat, confrontée à un choix pour le moins déroutant…

Des imbéciles obtus qui avaient voulu outrepasser les statues de l'équipe, il y en avait toujours eu et il y en aurait toujours

Encore 5 ans auparavant, alors qu'elle n'était que Capitaine suppléante, un original les avait traînées devant les tribunaux pour refus d'intégrer des mâles dans l'équipe.

Avec les dommages et intérêts que le Mangamot l'avait condamné à verser aux Harpies pour leur avoir fait perdre ainsi leur temps, on avait pu rééquiper l'infirmerie à neuf !

A chaque session de recrutement, il y avait toujours un ou deux idiots qui s'imaginaient qu'un peu de Polynectar règlerait le problème, sans comprendre qu'avoir le corps idoine pour quelques heures et faire une réflexion sur les fesses du Médicomage responsable de l'équipe ne suffisait pas pour faire une femme valable…

Généralement, après avoir observé leur démarche, elle envoyait ses zigotos là au coach, qui les draguait. Si il recevait une paire de claques, c'était une fille, et elle pouvait passer les essais. Si la postulante s'échappait du bureau, l'air terrifié, c'était un homme sous Polynectar.

Bon, il y eut bien cette expérience un peu bordeline où c'était le coach qu'il avait fallut secourir, mais Gwendolyn avait promis de ne plus jamais l'évoquer. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que son entraîneur au physique de bûcheron serait terrifié par un travesti d'un mètre soixante lui faisant des avances.

Cependant le cas d'aujourd'hui était complètement inédit et c'était à elle, en tant que Capitaine, de prendre la décision. Une décision qui ferait office de jurisprudence pour toutes les Capitaines des Harpies des années à venir.

Elle se renversa dans son bureau pour observer la personne qui lui faisait face, et maudit, pour la quinzième fois de la matinée, les progrès de la Médicomagie.

Dire qu'elle pourrait être en train de s'entraîner, et de vérifier que Glynnis faisait de même au lieu de traîner à la buvette, au lieu de supporter cet imbroglio. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi le coach s'était fait porter pâle, pile aujourd'hui.

« Alors Monsieur Barker…

—Mademoiselle.

—Très bien. Sachez que je comprends tout à fait les raisons qui vous ont poussé à postuler chez nous…Cependant, c'est une règle, c'est même la principale règle des Harpies, nous sommes une équipe exclusivement féminine.

—Je suis une femme !

—Depuis peu, légalement, et il vous faut des potions d'hormones pour éviter de vous raser le menton.

— C'est aussi le cas de vos batteuses ! »

L'image des jumelles d'origine slovaque qui tenaient, avec brio, les Cognards à distance de son équipe s'imposa dans l'esprit de la Capitaine.

En partie, parce qu'elles étaient d'un volume non négligeable.

« Peut-être, mais elles ont…hem…

— La plomberie féminine d'origine.

— Voilà. Sans compter que vous-même possédez encore…

— Une plomberie interdite par les statuts de l'équipe.

— Voilà.

— Dans six mois, ce ne sera plus le cas.

— Ecoutez, Michael…Je veux dire, Michaëla. Les Harpies sont forcément des joueuses. Et uniquement des joueuses nées joueuses.

— Je suis née femme dans un corps d'homme !

— Alors c'est que Merlin ne voulait pas que vous soyez une Harpie. »termina Gwendolyn, sans pitié.

Et, comme elle n'avait pas usurpé sa réputation de garce et qu'elle avait quelques comptes à régler, elle ajouta :

« Mais je vais vous donner les coordonnées personnelles de l'entraîneur des Frelons. »

***Fin.


	2. Des héros et de l'héroïsme

Titre: Des héros et de l'héroïsme.

Entraîneur: taraxacumoff

Disclaimer : Tout à JKR.

Equipe/Joueur: Les Harpies de Holyhead ! et plus particulièrement Gwendolyn Morgan**, **Capitaine de l'équipe en 1953 et Glynnis Griffiths, attrapeuse à la même période

Catégorie: Championnat set aller

Rating: PG

13ème but : **Mixité**

Nombre de mots : 415

* * *

**Des héros et de l'héroïsme**

Il y a des héros dont l'histoire retient le nom… Ulysse et Achille sont immortels, bien qu'il y ait longtemps, très longtemps, que leurs corps se sont mêlés à la terre et qu'il n'y ait même plus une pierre pour marquer la place où ils reposent. Leurs noms jamais ne s'éteindront, même si le monde devait durer encore le temps de l'existence de cent dieux immortels...

Plus près de nous, Albus Dumbledore a marqué l'histoire au fer rouge, par son courage dans la guerre contre Grindenwald.

Il y a des héros qui ne sont pas guerriers, mais qui n'en sont pas moins admirables, comme Oswald Beamish, pionner sorcier des droits gobelins….

Il y a aussi des sorciers que seuls des adeptes quelques peu monomaniaques d'une discipline jugent d'une stature homérique. Les jumeaux Karl et Kevin Broadmoor, batteurs, et idoles incontestés des jumeaux Weasley, par exemple. Ou encore Libatius Borage, un des plus grands potionniste du siècle, dont le Professeur Snape garde l'autographe dans un cadre doré, au dessus de son lit.

Cependant, il existe aussi des sorciers héroïques dont l'histoire ne retient carrément pas les noms… Ils ne tuent pas forcément de Manticores, ou ne plaident pas devant le Magenmagot pour faire abroger les signes d'une société qui fut, avouons-le, carrément odieuse avec les autres races magiques. Ils ne se dressent pas, baguette à la main, pour affronter des mages noirs rêvant de domination du monde. Ils ne marquent l'histoire d'aucune discipline. Il n'y aura, à la fin de leur histoire, ni foule reconnaissante, ni lauriers accordés par la presse, encore moins d'Ordre de Merlin !

Cependant, cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne font pas preuve de bravoure et de dévouement, d'une témérité prodigieuse qui leur vaudrait, si le monde était juste, une place au Panthéon des héros sorciers, quelque part entre Merlin et Castor et Pollux.

Le monde n'est pas juste, cependant, et l'histoire ne retient pas leur nom.

C'est pour cela que, si vous fouillez les archives de la Ligue de Quidditch, vous continuerez pourtant d'ignorer le nom du malheureux sorcier qui fût envoyé un jour de l'automne de 1953 annoncer à Gwendolyn Morgan que le nouveau règlement sur la mixité se devait d'être appliqué par toutes les équipes, et est-ce qu'elle pourrait embaucher un ou deux joueurs masculins, s'il vous plait ?

Une main prudente a même refusé de noter ce qui s'était passé exactement…

Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que les joueurs des Harpies continuent d'être toutes des joueuses !

**F.


	3. Le reporter de la tribune nord

Titre: Le reporter dans la tribune Nord.

Entraîneur: taraxacumoff

Disclaimer : Tout à JKR.

Equipe/Joueur: Les Harpies de Holyhead ! et plus particulièrement Gwendolyn Morgan**, **Capitaine de l'équipe en 1953 et Glynnis Griffiths, attrapeuse à la même période

Catégorie: Championnat set aller

Rating: PG

2ème but : **Dans les tribunes**

Nombre de mots : 442

**Le reporter dans la tribune Nord**

« Glynnis, c'est ici que ça se passe ! »

Quand Gwendolyn criait au maximum de sa capacité vocale, même les canards survolant le stade se couvraient les orifices des oreilles de leurs ailes. Mieux valait perdre un peu d'altitude qu'avoir les tympans crevés par son coffre.

Furieuse, la Capitaine effectua un large demi-tour pour venir survoler sa coéquipière.

« Comment expliques tu que j'ai vu le Vif depuis l'autre bout du terrain alors qu'à moins de dix mètres, tu l'as repéré si tard qu'il t'a filé entre les doigts ! »

Glynnis recentra avec rapidité son attention sur le terrain, mais pas assez vite pour que la capitaine n'ait pas repéré l'endroit où son regard s'était égaré.

Les tribunes.

Les tribunes et le reporter de la Gazette qui les observait pour le prochain reportage. Trois pleines pages sur leur équipe, avec des photos, des interviews, un historique du club… Tout à fait ce qu'il fallait pour rappeler leur existence aux fans, à trois semaines du début de la saison, alors que les ventes de billets pour les prochains matchs étaient faiblardes.

Gwendolyne trouvait l'idée excellente, ce n'était pas ça le problème.

Le problème, c'était que, malgré sa demande express, le reporter était du genre masculin.

Trois mois d'entrainements ultra secret, enfermées dans le centre spécial des Harpies, en bordure de Holyhead, et ses filles perdaient leur moyen dès qu'un pantalon autre que celui de l'entraineur, passait les portes du stade.

En même temps, seule un grizzly femelle aurait trouvé l'entraineur à son goût, alors qu'elles se rabattent sur le reporter n'avait rien d'étonnant. Cependant, elle a vraiment besoin qu'elles se concentrent. Plus que trois semaines pour être prêtes ! Elles y étaient presque pourtant. L'équipe, décimée à la fin de la saison précédente par trois grossesses et par le manque de coordination des remplaçantes choisies, avait retrouvé son punch, mais était encore loin du niveau auquel elle aspirait.

Il était temps de prendre des mesures.

Aboyant deux ou trois ordres d'une voix forte, Gwendolyn renvoya les filles au sol. Elle-même vint se poser dans les tribunes, près du plumitif, et sortit sa baguette. L'homme fit un bond et leva son carnet en un geste de défense.

« Ecoutez..J'ai le droit d'être là ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Franchement, elle avait l'air du grand méchant loup-garou, ou quoi ? Retirant sa robe d'entrainement, elle la métamorphosa.

« Tenez, mettez vous là-dessous.

—Heuu….

—C'est une tente d'observation. Mon oncle ornithologue utilise le même genre pour les Augurey. Voir sans être vu, et peut-être que mes filles vont arrêter de rentrer dans la tribune d'en face en vous reluquant ! »

***F.


End file.
